Lucy Secret
by Alex Cobra girl
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are not who the guild thinks they are. Lisanna come back from the dead and almost everyone ignored her. When Natsu comes to kick Lucy off the team, Lucy doesn't care and walks home and when she goes to sleep she makes a decision that levels her up with Laxus. Not good at summaries as you can tell please i wont ask to favorite or follow but plz comment on my story! D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story I will try and update as much as I can for this story remind me if it's been too long without an explanation! Hope you enjoy my story!**

Lucy was just sitting at the bar. Mira walked over to her. "Hey Lucy what can I get for you?" she asked. Lucy didn't say anything. Mira walked away and got Lucy's favorite drink. Her favorite drink has a 'spark' to it. It can top her other favorite drink. Well when Lucy gulped down her drink she looked at the guild doors. Team Natsu along with Lisanna walked in. They straight ignored me. I shook my head and walked over to Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey Lu!" Levy smiled.

"Hey Levy." I smiled back. Gajeel was munching on metal. I sighed.

"What's up?" I asked Levy. She just started rambling on about a new book. I tuned her out. I just couldn't focus on what she was talking about.

**Lucy POV**

Natsu started walking over. He had a huge smile on his face. He put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well anyways Luce, could Lisanna take your place on the team? I mean it would make since because she's stronger and you're the weakest in the team." He smiled. I stared at him. 'How could he say something like that with a smile?' I thought. I closed my eyes and ended up punching him in the face. He was rolling on the floor yelling "It doesn't hurt!" Gray burst out laughing at him.

"Shut it Ice Princess!"

"Make me Flame Brain!"

"Oh I'll m-"

Erza stopped them with a horribly scary glare. "Are you fighting?"

"N-no ma'am!" they hugged each other.

"Good." She turned around and continued eating her cake and talking with Lisanna.

"Anyway Lucy, what's your answer?" Natsu asked.

"I don't care." I said. He hugged me and I punched him again. He immediately let go and ran towards Lisanna and hugged her. I rolled my eyes at him. I got up and walked home. I wasn't sad because it was bound to happen. I mean they ignored me for 3 months. I didn't care. I walked and sad hi to those who recognized me. I finally got to my apartment and I walked in and sat down on my bed. I sighed. I laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. In the morning I've decided I will change almost everything about me. I won't be the Lucy they all knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 2! Sorry the first chapter was only 400 something words it was just the beginning. Hope you enjoy my new story!**

_Previously:_

_I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. In the morning I've decided I will change almost everything about me. I won't be the Lucy they all knew._

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to the sound of shuffling in my apartment. I sat up and looked around. 'Hmm…there!' I threw the closest thing I could throw at the intruder. It happened to be my alarm clock. "What the heck, Blondie?!" The familiar voice of Laxus yelled at me. "Well if you didn't come into my house uninvited I wouldn't have wasted my money to buy an alarm clock to throw at someone." I said with a poker face. He just looked at me.

"How's it going Blondie?" He asked me.

"Could you stop calling me Blondie, Blondie?" I replied. He smacked his lips.

"Whatever. Answer my question."

"Well if you think getting kicked off the team, being called weak then walking home and waking up with someone in your house, good then… it's been good." I said.

"Really now?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"It was bound to happen I'm not surprised." I said emotionlessly. Laxus put his hand on my head. "Come on now cheer up you used to be." He looked me in the eye. I averted my eyes and shook my head.

"Well Laxus are you gonna tell the guild about us?" I asked him.

"Well when do you want to tell them?" He leaned back on my chair. I was thinking about it.

"We could tell them tomorrow." I suggested. He shrugged.

"Your choice." He said.

I hummed at him and picked up some my old clothes and went to take a warm shower. I washed the dye out my hair which was black. I watched as the yellow dye drained down into the tub. After I finished showering I dried myself off and put on the old clothes which consists of a black tank top that stopped above my belly button with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle, some black shorts with a yellow chain (**A/N its basically from my other story…) **I wore some black combat boots with a lightning bolt on the sides of them. I wore some fingerless gloves and called out cancer to make my hair longer. I took off the makeup I had on my face and a small scar, similar to Laxus's scar, was seen. I had yellow eyes instead of honey brown (**Or chocolate brown**) I walked out the bathroom and looked at Laxus. He was staring at me like I was some stranger.

"Your turn." I said. He sighed and bolted out the room. About 10 minutes later he bolted back into the room. He looked similar to me except his eyes were black and his hair was too. He had a yellow shirt with a black vest black pants and black shoes. His hair was spikier. My hair had a yellow stripe on my bangs.

"How about today?" I changed my mind about tomorrow. He shrugged. I did not want to deal with having to sleep and oversleep because I broke my alarm clock.

"I'll be waiting at the doors." He said. I nodded and he bolted out my room again. After about 3 minutes I saw someone jump in. It was Natsu. I immediately kicked him out before he saw me. I ran out the door and bolted in a flash of lightning to where Laxus is.

"Didn't do that in a while." I said. I kicked the door open with an expressionless face and Laxus stood there with a frown.

"Hi how may I help you?" The guild was quiet and Mira asked us.

"Where's your master?" I asked knowing they won't remember my voice.

"Up the stairs to the right.(**I don't know where it is XD**)" Mira smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I walked up the stairs with Laxus following behind. I looked behind me because I heard guys whispering about me and girls whispering about Laxus. I shook my head and walked in the room.

"Oh… I see you went back to your old selves." Master smiled. I nodded.

"How can they not recognize faces is my question." He added. I nodded in agreement. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Master said and me and Laxus moved out the way. The door burst open.

"Master!- Oh I see you have some guests." It was Erza.

"Yes yes what is it Erza?"

"Well when we were about to go on a job Natsu decided to get Lucy but when he went to her apartment he says he was immediately kicked out and then a blast of lightning came from there and that's it." She said.

"But she's not important so who might I ask are these two?" she said. I looked at her.

"Well it depends f they want to join this guild." Master said. Laxus shrugged and everyone looked at me. I shrugged with a sigh. 'I hope they aren't really acting like this.' I thought. Laxus zapped me. I jumped and zapped him back. Erza was watching with a look of shock.

"We would like to know you." I said and looked at her with intense eyes. She started sweating.

"W-well, I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She smiled. I just shook her hand and walked out.

"Alexandria! Wait!" Master yelled. I turned around and walked back.

"What?"

"Guild mark. You too Al." Master said. Yep, you heard right. My name isn't Lucy its Alexandria and Laxus's isn't Laxus his name is actually Al. Our last names are still Dreyer though.

"So Al and Alexandria?" Erza asked.

"Yes now leave me alone." I glared at her. She glared back at me. Laxus (**A/N Imma call Al(Laxus) Laxus so you won't be confused with it all)** zapped me.

"Would you stop that!" I said and zapped him back. He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So might I ask-"

"Classified." I answered.

"Oh sorry for asking." She glared and walked out.

"Al why do you constantly pester her?" Master smiled at him. Laxus shrugged.

" I don't know it's fun." He said.

"Yeah I don't wanna be in here anymore." I walked out and went to Mira and asked for my favorite drink. Of course it was meant for Laxus and Lucy or me and Al but no one knows. I drunk it down and asked for another one. Laxus zapped next to me with his black lightning while mine is yellow. Mira put another by me and I was about to drink it but Laxus took it out my hand and drunk it. I glared at him. He smirked.

"You're so irritating." I said lowly. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Team Natsu. Lisanna was staring at Laxus and so was Mira. I looked at him and mouthed 2. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Natsu wants a battle with one of you." Erza said.

"Who is this…Natsu?" I asked and drunk some more of my favorite drink. I turned around again with the cup in my hand. I saw the pink haired idiot walk forward. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"No"

"Aww come on lady! You're just scared to lose to my boyfriend!" Lisanna said.

"Oh ho. Was I talking to you?" I looked at her.

"No but I can-"

"Don't talk to me unless I talk to you." I glared at her. She shrunk down behind Natsu.

"My answer is final… No" I said and went back to drinking my drink. Laxus zapped me again. I sighed.

"Will you STOP THAT!" I yelled at him and he bolted. I bolted right after him. I caught him. I knew he wasn't actually running because he can easily out speed me. I punched him a couple times in his head and jumped on his back and he bolted back to the guild and back into our seats. I continued to drink my drink like nothing happened. Mira and Lisanna looked disappointed. I looked around and saw Levy and Gajeel in the corner again. I zapped over to them and Levy jumped.

"H-hi." Levy said coming out of her shock.

"Hi."

"I'm Levy." She smiled and reached her hand out.

"Alexandria." I shook it

"Nice to meet you." I nodded at her.

"Who is that?" I pointed to the guy eyeing me.

"That's Gajeel and his partner, Lily." I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered softly knowing he could hear me. He nodded.

"Did you say something?" Levy asked. I shook my head.

"I better go." I said.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Levy smiled. I nodded and she went back reading. I looked at Gajeel and mouthed 20 minutes. I zapped over to the bar, drunk the last bit of my drink and zapped away. I saw Laxus sweatdrop at me. I lay in bed waiting for 20 minutes to go by. After it did I zapped back to the guild and stopped right in front of Gajeel. We fist bumped.

"Long time no see huh?" Gajeel smirked.

"Yup." I could feel Laxus zap behind me. He was trying to be sneaky but I kicked him and he grabbed my leg and threw me away. I looked at him and zapped back and kicked him in the face. It knocked him over. Gajeel was just looking and shaking his head. Lily flew above his head wondering why Gajeel accepted to meet with me.

"Mind getting off of me Alex?" HE asked.

"Naw, I'm good." I smirked. He growled and zapped me. My eyebrow twitched.

"You guys are no different." Gajeel smirked.

"Didn't expect to be actually." I looked at him. You see Gajeel was an old childhood friend of ours. Yeah me and Laxus are brother and sister, Laxus being older. Laxus had a childhood crush and so did I but all of us were separated. So you'll meet the other two later.

"Gaj… I wanna braid your hair." I said. He looked at me funny.

"What? A always did it." I smiled.

"No."

"Pwees?"

"No"

"Pwees with metal strips on top?"

"No."

"Fine you big meanie." I pouted. I yawned.

"I'm tired anyway. Bye bye Lil' Lily! Bye Gajeel." I waved and zapped into my bed after about 3 minutes I heard Laxus zap in. "G'night Al." I mumbled and fell asleep.

**I know I know crappy ending. How are you liking my story so far? Is it good I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me how it is. Of course I would appreciate it if you decide to follow and/or favorite me and/or my story hope you guys can wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while and I appreciate the reviews! **

**Lucy: She won't ask you to favorite or follow but she will appreciate it!**

**Laxus: She will also like if you review and tell her how her story is so she can change it if it needs to be… and let her know if you want to see the new me and Lucy. She'll find a way to show you guys.**

**Me and Lucy: ENJOY!**

_Previously:_

"_Fine you big meanie." I pouted. I yawned._

"_I'm tired anyway. Bye bye Lil' Lily! Bye Gajeel." I waved and zapped into my bed after about 3 minutes I heard Laxus zap in. "G'night Al." I mumbled and fell asleep._

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up with a warm thing next to me. It was small though. I jumped out of my bed and saw a black and yellow cub. It was all black but the fur on his tail was like the shape of lightning and he had a lightning bolt on his head. He also has stripes on him that looked like lightning.(**reminds me of POKEMON!**) I picked it up. It flipped out my hand.

'I'm so sorry.' It said. It sounded like a boy.

"What's your name?" I asked it.

'My name is Li (lee).' It jumped.

"Hey Alex… who are you talking to?" I looked behind me and saw Gajeel. Li jumped on my shoulder.

"My new friend." I said. Gajeel looked at me funny.

"What?" Lily flew in through the window.

"Hello Lily."

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Of course you do. It's Lucy." I said.

"Lucy?" I nodded at him. He turned into battle mode (**I don't know what it's called)** and pinched my cheeks. I am greatly annoyed by this.

"Lily. What is wrong with you?" Gajeel asked him.

"Trying to see if this is the real Lucy." Lily said turning back into his chibi form. Gajeel sighed and picked Lily up.

"First of all her name is not Lucy anymore, well it never was." Lily looked confused.

"Sup guys." Laxus zapped in next to me.

"Could you at least be a normal person for once in your life?" I mumbled and Li moved to me other shoulder.

"What is that?" Laxus asked.

'I'm a rare breed of a tiger. One of the elements.' I said what it told me.

Laxus walked around me and held it by the skin on its neck. He tried to get out of his grip.

"Put him down Al!" I yelled at him and grabbed him. I pet him and Laxus looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"What? It's a rare breed." I shrugged. Laxus only laughed and put me in a headlock. Gajeel just made himself comfortable on my chair. Lily was looking at us like he debating on whether or not he should help me. I flipped Laxus and he flipped me and brought me down.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask him.

"Because I'm not gonna be brought down by my lil' sister." He said and pulled me up and Li zapped on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and zapped to the guild with Laxus after me. Right when I was about to land, Laxus tripped me making me fall into the guild. I just stayed on the ground face first. I growled at Laxus. He only walked over me like nothing happened. Team Natsu came over and Gray was about to bend down but I pulled my hand out. He grabbed it and pulled me up. I felt blood trickle down my forehead but I ignored it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Gray." He said. I nodded. He was looking at the scar on my face.

"What?"

"That scar reminds me of Laxus…" He mumbled. "Are you related to him?"

"Who is that?"

"Nevermind." I nodded and walked to the bar where Laxus sat down.

"Hi Alexandria , what can I get for you?"

"What he's drinking." I pointed at Laxus. **(Any idea on what I can call this drink I need and Idea!) ** Mira smiled and nodded. Not even a minute later she came back with the yellow drink. Again when I was about to drink it, Laxus zapped me. I jumped and spilled my drink.

"Oh my, I'll get you another." Mira got me another one. I gulped it down and when Laxus was about to drink his I smashed his face down on the bar. He grunted. I know it didn't hurt. When he got up He shook his head because his hair and face got wet from the drink. Laxus looked at me. I looked away and drunk my drink. He put his finger on my neck, and zapped me. I froze up and fell backward. Damn him. He grabbed the back of my shirt and softly slammed my face on the bar.

"Is she ok?" Gajeel walked over with Levy holding Lily.

"She's fine." Laxus said and got another of his drink. Gajeel sat by me.

"Oh my Gajeel is it possible you already have a crush?" Mira said going into matchmaking mode. I finally was able to move again and blood once again trickled down my forehead. I looked at Levy. She didn't have her headband on so her bangs covered her eyes.

"No." Gajeel said. Mira looked at him with a knowing eye and Gajeel had a calm and serious expression on. Mira didn't seem convinced. Laxus zapped me on my neck again. I fell backwards. Laxus didn't catch me this time. No one did but I felt a big furry thing catch me.

'What happened?' It was Li. 'Well Laxus zapped me on my neck and paralyzed me.' I told him. He pulled me up and dragged me to a table. The whole guild was quiet except Natsu and Gray, who were fighting. Everyone was looking at me and LI. I moved my head. I got up. And Li changed to the little guy he was and jumped on my shoulder. I walked up to Laxus who was talking to Lisanna and Mira and Cana. Wow. I jumped up and smashed my feet on his head successfully smashing his head on the bar again. He grabbed my feet and changed my whole body putting me into a head lock.

"Let me go." I mumbled. I saw Cana, Mira, and Lisanna's disappointed face. Li walked up to Laxus and bit his arm I'm surprised he felt it. He let me go slowly though. He had blood trickle down his forehead. I felt Li lean on my head and lick my forehead. The guild just decided to ignore us now.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked Li. 'Blood is on your forehead.' 'I know that.'

After about being there for another 5 minutes I got bored and put my head on the bar and Li got on my back. I felt someone touch me. I looked up and saw Natsu. I slammed my head back down.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"How about a fight?" He asked lighting his fist on fire.

"No." I looked at Lisanna who was shyly talking to Laxus.

"Wait. Natsu, was it? Didn't she say you were her boyfriend?" I said pointing to Lisanna.

"Yeah we are dating, why?" He asked. I put a finger up.

"What is it Lisanna, was it?" I heard Laxus ask.

"W-well I was wondering w-would you like to go out with me." Lisanna said and tried to look cute. I looked at Natsu and he had his bangs covering his eyes. He had his mouth in a snarl.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her with being my girlfriend." He growled. Laxus didn't say anything matter of fact he looked at me and I shook my head. I pat Natsu on the back.

"You'll be alright Natsu." I said. "Oh look there's another girl I know you would like to date." I said looking towards the guild doors. A girl walked in. She was about the same height as me. She basically acted like Lucy but she had purple hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She had black shorts and a blue tank top and blue flats. Her face had a shy look. I can tell she would be a nice person. She reminded me of Lucy so much it disgusted me. I turned to Natsu. "She reminds me of Lucy…" he mumbled. I knew it did. So I wasn't the only one. Gajeel and Laxus looked at the girl then at me. I face palmed. I walked up to the girl. Li was still on my shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Alexandria." I held my hand out.

"I-I'm Kilia." She smiled and shook my hand. I could tell she was strong. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"So Kili, why ya here?" I asked he and Li moved to my head.

"I-I want to join."

"Let's go." I smiled at her and lead her to Master's office. I walked in.

"Master we have a new member." I smiled. Master smiled.

"What's your name child."

"Kilia."

"Welcome Kilia, where would you like your guild mark?" He smiled with the stamp in his hand. She pointed to her heart right here. Master put the stamp on it and it came out blue and purple.

"Welcome to the guild." I smiled.

"You're pretty nice Alexandria."

"Please call me Alex." I smiled. We walked out.

'Why are you so fond of this girl Alex?' Li said.

'She's my friend now.' Li only nodded. I went to the bar and sat down next to Gajeel who was eating metal strips like always.

"Hey dude." I pushed him lightly. He nodded his head and looked at me from the side of his eye.

"Hi new girl." I heard Natsu talk to Kilia.

"H-hi." She smiled.

"I'm Natsu."

"Kilia."

"Well do you want to go on a job with me?" he asked. I watched as Kilia nodded. He dragged her to the board and picked a job and ran out. Lisanna looked at him sadly from under Laxus's shoulder. I'm pretty sure he said no but Laxus doesn't care that she's all over him. So is Cana. Laxus was talking with Gildarts about who knows what. I looked at Gajeel and he was watching Levy. Mira was looking around the guild to match make. I sighed and zapped to the board and felt someone else zap next to me. They put their hands around my waist and put their head on my shoulder. I smacked the person in the head and he chuckled. I pushed him off.

"Long time no see Marcus." He smiled at me.

"Yeah Lex." Marcus hugged me and I hugged him back. He has spiked up black hair and electric blue eyes. Ironic huh? He has a black shirt with a M on it surrounded by lightning that's blue. He has cargo shorts on and some black and blue shoes. He has a similar scar but it's on his cheek not crossing his eye.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Lucy: Please review.**

**Laxus: There was a lot of face hurting **

**Gajeel: Yeah and don't make me seem like a softie!**

**Me: either that or you're out the story ~arf~**

**Li: ~rawr~**

**Lucy, Kilia, and Levi: SO CUTE!**

**Everyone: BYEEEEE**


End file.
